


Ogopogo

by kateanderson



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateanderson/pseuds/kateanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Tessa at Skate Canada 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ogopogo

"There's a monster in the lake." Scott said rather nonchalantly, as you would when announcing that dinner was ready. Tessa started and took a step back from the water's edge.

"What?"

Scott nodded, almost sagely. "I read about it this morning. It's a monster named Ogopogo."

"Ogopogo." Tessa repeated. It sounded more like a child's toy than a lake monster. "Is it related to Nessie?"

Scott shrugged. Apparently he hadn't read that far. "Sure, why not."

Tessa looked out across the blue waters, at the brown hills on the other side and then at the bridge, spanning the width of the lake. It was pretty here, she decided. Nothing at all like home. She'd been doing that a lot lately, visiting places and comparing them to home. Maybe she was trying to decide if home was really home after all.

"I'd save you, you know." Scott was saying, drawing her attention away from the bridge. "From the Ogopogo."

"That's sweet." Tessa replied and tried to picture Scott, throwing his jacket across the face of a snarling lake monster, hellbent on eating her. She fumbled for his hand, slipping her fingers through his and feeling a rush of something course through her body. This...this whatever they had together was electric.

And then, mindful of prying eyes, they separated and walked across the beach, their feet slipping in the fine sand.

*

Kaitlyn and Andrew were spectacular and Tessa found herself with that familiar feeling of self-doubt. When had her friends become better than them? She and Scott could never have done that lift. Would they have even gotten the same level of applause? A standing ovation before the last bar of music had even finished?

She watched the medal ceremony and felt a twinge of jealousy. Maybe that competitive fire was still there. Just simmering in her belly.

Scott knocked on her door once and then twice before he slipped his keycard in the slot and let himself in. She was half dressed, skirt on the bottom and bra on top. It was black and lacy, she reasoned, and he was kinda sorta her boyfriend, so this wasn't at all strange.

He tangled the fingers of one hand in her hair, pulled her mouth to his and undid the clasp of her bra with the other hand. They would be arriving late to the banquet.

*

Marie-France had been an idol when she had been a young dancer, a mentor when they competed together and now, what? It felt odd to be sitting with her and Patrice and discussing plans for the next month. "You two can stay with us, if you'd like." she offered. 

"Billie-Rose might let you play with her toys." Patrice chimed in, with a wink at Scott.

Scott held up his hands. "Hey! Why does everyone assume that I'd like playing with a kid's toys?"

Tessa thought about how he'd broken his niece's plastic wading pool in the summer but decided against bringing up that topic. "We might take you up on that." she said, giving Marie-France what she hoped was a warm smile.

"C'mon," Scott said, a moment and a swig of beer later. "let's dance." She never could say no to that, so she joined him on the dance floor, burying her face in the crook of his neck. His hand was warm on her back and his breath tickled her ear.

When she kissed him during the chorus, she heard a small, "Woo!" of excitement and saw Kaitlyn giving her a thumbs up from behind Andrew's back.

*

She woke up the next morning and rolled over to see a small, stuffed snake-like monster on the bed beside her. She picked it up, squinting at the plastic tag attached to its tiny ear. "Ogopogo." she read out loud and snorted a laugh. 

"Look out!" There was a cry and then a whoomph as Scott landed on the bed beside her. He karate chopped the monster out of her hands and onto the floor where he stopped on it several times. "I think it's dead." 

Tessa felt a rush of giggles bubble up inside her. "How long have you been waiting to do that?" she asked, once she could breathe again. 

"Forever." Scott replied. "You really do like to sleep." He picked up the stuffed Ogopogo and put it back beside her on the bed. 

They had to get up and get dressed and do grown up and responsible things but that could wait another twenty minutes. She grabbed his hand and tugged him toward her. "I think it might still be alive," she whispered. "You'd better come save me again."

*

Their return to normalcy was impending as they arrived at the airport, which was fairly swarming with skaters. Usually they'd have a new set of medals tucked into their suitcases and leaving empty-handed felt just kind of wrong. With a sigh, Tessa claimed an empty seat, leaving Scott to stand over their carry-on bags.

Maybe next year they'd be leaving with another set of golds, or maybe not. Maybe they wouldn't be good enough after a year off. She frowned and tried to bury the thoughts. Scott was fiddling with his phone, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. They'd be boarding soon, so she wasn't about to give up her seat.

In her pocket, she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it out, she saw a text from Scott. She tapped the screen and smiled. "I love you." was all it said.


End file.
